Las 3 mascotas
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de los herederos a la legion de reconocimiento(Lucien, Angelic y Yuki)
1. Chapter 1

Aló gentesita de FF aqui esta el nuevo fic random de los pequeños soldaditos de la legion de reconocimiento.

Espereo que los disfruten, seran muchos drabble.

Para que le puedan entender solo lean: "yuki", "Lucien" y "Angelic"

En fin, comenzamos.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

La charla...

-papiii ¡Papiiii!- el sargento levanto la mirada y vio llegar a sus dos pequeños hijos apurados, Angelic seguia a su hermano mientras sostenia entre sus brazos un peluche en forma de Eren que su loca madre le regalo cuado era mas pequeña y ella misma confecciono. Los dos ya habian crecido y su curiocidad no tenia limites, muy seguido iban a preguntarle a sus padres diferentes cosas, casi siempre respondia Hanji pero cuando respondia el pequeño sargento era porque una pregunta extraña venia en camino.

-¿Que sucede?- hablo mientras limpiaba unos objetos de su habitacion.

-tengo una pregunta- Lucien sonrio, su hermanita se quedo detras de el.

-¿Cual?- el sargento seguia con su tarea.

-¿De donde vienen los bebes?- los ojos de levi se abrieron de par en par dejandolo petrificado por la incomoda pregunta, penso en su esposa y en que esta estaria riendose imaginando al pobre Levi tratando de responder.

-¿P-por que quieres saber eso?- trato de mantener la compostura.

-es que escuche a Eren-san diciendo "parece que Jean fue bueno haciendo bebés" y yo habia escuchado que los bebés los traia la cigüeña asi que me revolvieron mucho- el pequeño hablo tan rapido como lo hacia su madre mientras Angelic y Levi lo miraban atentamente. Levi solo pudo entender "blablabla eren sera golpeado blablabla". La pequeña princesa del sargento se acerco y lo jalo del pantalon haciendolo reaccionar, el miro a su hija, la levanto en brazos y fue a su sofa a pensar en que decirles a sus hijos.

-ejem-aclaro la garganta-hijo estas muy pequeño para hacer esas preguntas- los 2 pequeños funcieron el ceño, querian saber la verdad de una buena vez.

-no soy pequeño- aclaro el niño -yo tengo 6 años- hablo orgulloso

-y yo teno 2- la pequeña trato de hacer el 2 con sus deditos pero no podia. Levi sonrio ladino al ver a sus dos hijos tan perseverantes pero aun asi se sintio nervioso por lo que tenia que hacer.

-esta bien...- solto un suspiro -los bebés se hacen cuando una pareja se ama mucho y ese amor genera un fruto que despues de un tiempo se vuelve una pequeña personita que es un bebé- los dos pequeños se rieron al escuchar hablar a su padre asi, el sargeto tenia la cara totalmente roja y estaba nervioso, al momento de su explicacion se parecio mucho a su esposa.

-¿Eso es todo?- volvio a preguntar Lucien.

-si- dijo bajando a su hija.

-mmm... Pero yo escuche que se hacian con sexo- dijo con una mueca de insertidumbre, un escalofrio subio por la espalda al hombre y se enfurecio. Definitivamente golpearia al mocoso titan despues de safarse de esa situacion.

-eso es solo el nombre que se le da al amor cuando se hacen bebés- al niño se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrio

-papi eres muy listo- dijo haciendo sentir orgulloso al sargento.

-como mami- sonrio la pequeña Angelic

-no tanto- rio el pequeño irritando un poco a su padre.

-bueno niños, ire a hablar-remarco la palabra casi gruñemdo-con Eren-

-si papi- Lucien le sonrio radiante

-yo quiedo hace bebés- hablo la pequeña niña haciendo detenerse en seco al sargento.

- no no no- regreso con sus hijos -Lucien tu cuidaras que ella no haga bebés- el tono de preocupacion de Levi era evidente

-pero yo quiedo- la pequeña hizo un puchero.

-pues no- sono severo y tras darles un beso en la frente a ambos salio en busca del joven titan para "hablar" seriamente.

.

.

-ya sabemos como se hacen los bebés- los niños llegaron con su madre que leia un libro.

-si escuche- rio la mujer.

-pero papi se fue apurado a hablar con Eren-san- dijo confuso Lucien

-pobe eden- dijo la pequeña como si le hablaara a su muñeco de peluche, Hanji solo rio y deseo que Eren sobreviviera a su paliza.

.

.

.

.

Primer drabble listo, y vienen mas en camino. Gracias por las ideas al grupo de LeviHanji fans. Dejen opiniones en los reviwes n.n

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gentesita de FF tan rapido les traigo el 2do drabble de esta loca ides n.n

Agradesco de nuevo por los comentarios y sobre todo a las geniales personas que me dieron esta gran idea c:

Sigan leyendo n.n

En fin, comenzamos

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de hajime Isayama

Entrenemiento...

-no, espe|- se escucho un fuerte y doloroso golpe seguido de un chico de cabello negro cayendo al pasto del campo de entrenamiento.

-lo siento- una pequeña niña de cabellos azabache miro serio al pobre muchacho que llevaba toda la tarde recibiendo golpes de parte de la joven futura espadachin.

-debes aprender a sostener una espada asi- Eren se reincorporo y acomodo una espada de madera en las pequeñas manos de la "princesa Rivaille" como todos le llamaban, sentada detras de ellos estaba la pequeña sobrina del titan comiendo una manzana roja. Le divertia ver a su tio entrenar a su mejor amiga y recibir unos cuantos golpes de esta, aunque le dolia de todos modos ver como sufria en algunas ocasiones.

Angelic tenia 9 años y ya se empezaba a preparar para ser una gran guerrera mientras Yuki con solo 7 años preferia mirar de lejos y divertirse un poco(aunque su expresion de diversion era casi indecifrable)

-ahora balancea un poco- la chica con un rapido movimiento golpeo a Eren a media cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo quejandose, de nuevo.

-lo siento- dijo seria de nuevo, golpear al titan era divertido pero tambien se compadecia de el, el pobre chico siempre resivia palizas de todos menos del padre de Yuki, ya que Mikasa siempre paraba las peleas antes de empezar.

-n-no te preocupes- dijo limpiandose la nariz por la sangre que le salia, desde lejos Yuki solo miro la escena mordiendo su jugosa manzana. Antes de poder levantarse sintio como un pie en su espalda lo regresaba suelo.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Eren?- el sargento se enojaba porque Eren siempre entrenaba a su hija en vez de ser el quien lo hiciera.

-ella insistio- dijo aun en el suelo

-mmm- miro a su hija -pues ya llegue yo, ve ayudale a los demas a limpiar el cuartel- Eren no dudo en hacerlo y tras despedirse de su sobrina y de los Rivaille salio corriendo hacia el cuartel.

-toma tu espada- el sargento se dirigio a su hija.

-papá, ire a jugar con Yuki- la morena dejo la espada y se alejo llendo con su amiga dejando a su padre con ganas de entrenar. Cuando las dos se fueron el sargento se quedo solo pero no paso mucho tiempo para ver a su hijo Lucien pasando por ahi.

-Lucien ven un momento- el jovencito lo miro desde lejos

-lo siento papá, tengo cosas que hacer en la biblioteca- el chico sonrio radiante y se fue. "Este niño es igual a su loca madre" penso al ver alejarse a su primogenito, con solo 11 años el pequeño muchacho ya habia leido la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca y eso que era una biblioteca enorme. Despues de quedarse solo de nuevo, fue con su esposa, esta jamas lo rechazaria a pesar de todo asi que se retiro, se aseguraria de no hacer mas bebés ya que tenia la peligrosa amenaza de Hanji..."no me volveras a embarazar en toda tu chaparra vida" le grito despues de que naciera su hija. Se dirigio a buscar a su mujer, ya entrenaria despues con su princesa.

.

.

.

.

2 drabbles muy seguiditos n.n

Les recuerdo que seran random para que no se confundan con el drastico cambio de edades n.n

Gracias por sus reviews

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Aló gentesita de FF aqui esta su nuevo drabble de "Las tres mascotas"

Disfrutenlo y dejenme sus opiniones. Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras, los quiero pequeños saltamontes *u*

Gracias por sus valiosos reviews.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el anciado drabble n.n

¡Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

El me enseño a dibujar...

¿Cuando dejo de acosar a su tio? ¿Cuando dejo de seguirle todas partes? Y la pregunta mas importante ¡¿Cuando de intereso en el joven Rivaille?!

Las respuestas a esas preguntas preguntas nacieron el dia que dejaron a Lucien cuidando a la pequeña Yuki.

-¿me harias ese favor? erwin esta en la enfermeria, tu padre salio a entrenar con Angelic y sus padre estan con Eren en una mision- Hanji hizo un puchero a su querido hijo, ambos sabian que dejar a Yuki a cargo de Hanji era mala idea asi que de mala gana Lucien acepto. Despues de todo cuidar a una niña de 8 años no debia ser tan deificil y menos a una chica seria y tranquila como lo era Yuki.

Los 2 estaban en la biblioteca, Yuki sentada en una silla y Lucien recorriendo como loco el lugar sacando libros de todos lados y leyendolos como si se fueran a esfumar en cualquier momento. Yuki miro por la ventana imaginando a su tio peleando contra titanes y sus padres ayudandolo, solto un largo suspiro llamando la atencion del chico que estaba con ella.

-amm ¿quieres hacer algo?- pregunto el castaño a la chica seria.

-no- hablo sin dejar de mirar la ventana

-quieres leer algo- el chico le alcanzo un libro sobre botanica.

-gracias, pero no- empujo el libro de regreso al Rivaille.

-mmm entonces... ¿Quieres dibujar?- la chica por fin lo miro, Lucien sostenia en sus manos un lapiz y una libreta mientras sonreia radiante, la niña rodo los ojos y se sento mas serca de el.

-esta bien.. Pero...- el chico miro a Yuki y esta jugaba nerviosa con las hojas de la libreta, cambiaba rapido de paginas.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto curioso

-yo no se dibujar- hablo casi susurrando pero el chico escucho a la niña y sonrio.

-no te preocupes- le dedico una sonrisa aun mas radiante que la anterior-yo te enseño- Yuki miro a Lucien y se sonrojo, derrepente algo la hizo sentir calida y sorprendentemente le regreso la sonrisa.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo muchos dibujos, Lucien le enseñaba a Yuki a hacer los bocetos y ella se encargaba de hacer los detalles en estos, comenzaron a usar lapices de colores y crearon lindos paisajes que vieron en algunos libros, comenzaron a dibujar a los mienbros de la legion de reconocimiento y al final tenian un gran album de dibujos.

Al anochecer Hanji llego a la biblioteca despues de pasar toda la tarde haciendo analisis sobre titanes. Cuando llego se encontro con una cuiriosa imagen, Yuki dormia acurrucada en la espalda de Lucien mientras este dormia boca abajo abrazando el cuaderno de dibujos y los colores estaban regados por todo el suelo, Hanji no quizo despertarlos asi que se sento junto a ellos mientras leia un libro, espero ahi hasta que los niños despertaron de su ciesta.

Despues de ese dia Yuki extrañamente dejo de buscar a su tio y procuraba mas al chico Rivaille cuando no estaba ocupada o jugaba con Angelic. Lucien disfrutaba de su compañia y no se quejaba de nada.

.

.

-aun no logro entender que le ves al raro cuatro ojos- la joven Rivaille de 17 miraba a su amiga de 15, esta no dejaba de ver con una sonrisa boba al ya mayor Lucien mientras entrenaba con el sargento, parecia una batalla a muerte entre los dos fuertes Rivaille.

-es que- Yuki solto un suspiro -el me enseño a dibujar...-

.

.

.

.

Aqui esta el nuevo drabble de estos tres jovenes xD no se por que pero me imagine a Lucien tan guapo como su padre peleando todo malote xD(locura ataca en 3...2...1... XD)

Nota: Yuki es menor que Angelic por 2 años y que Lucien por 6 n.n

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Reviews?

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Aló gentesita de FF, de regreso por aqui pero ahora actualizando "Las 3 mascota"

De nuevo gracias por sus reviews a todos y todas, tambien gracias por las ideas a los LeviHanji fans, este fic no existiria sin ellos xD

Disfruten de este nuevo drabble.

¡Comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

¿Cuando me paso esto?

De un momento a otro las chicas me seguian a todas partes, me hacian propuestas raras y pervertidas, no entendia desde cuando se pusieron asi conmigo. Antes siempre me evitaban y me llamaban el nerd Rivaille, me molestaban tanto mujeres como hombres y yo me defendia pero sus criticas eran algo ciertas. En mi opinion nunca cambie, pero al parecer las chicas notaron un cambio inexistente para mi y eso las traia locas.

Ahora tengo 21 años, soy mayor y soy parte de la tropa de reconocimiento y curiosamente un lider de escuadron formado por chicas, lo cual es muy incomodo. Las unicas que me siguen tratando bien son Angelic y Yuki, supongo que es porque las conosco desde que nacieron. Ninguna de ellas ha cambiado, Yuki un poco pero es porque esta creciendo o... Naa es por que esta creciendo... ¿Cierto?

.

.

-ay deberas que tu eres ciego y estupido- Angelic bufo estresada, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con su taza de te, su hermano la seguia algo confundido por lo que habia escuchado, "¿no te das cuenta que le gustas a yuki?" le dijo su hermana mientras el chico trataba de averiguar porque Yuki no le dirigia la palabra o comenzaba a comportarse raro con el.

-explicame por que crees eso- el castaño se sento frente a ella.

-¡Demonios Lucien!- la chica le arrojo la cuchara de su taza a su hermano pero este afortunadamente la esquibo, despues se acomodo los lentes.

-dime- sono nervioso

-no lo creo, lo se- Angelic dio un sorbo a su te.

-¿ella te lo dijo?- sigo preguntando con esa curiosidad que heredo de su madre.

-no, lei su mente- su tono de sarcasmo irrito al chico

-¿Si o no?- pregunto ahora dandole buenas razones a su hermana para tirarle la taza de te en la cara al castaño.

-el sarcasmo es un idioma desconocido para ti ¿o que?- Lucien suspiro

-es que no puedo creerlo, ella es joven y se fijo en un anciano como yo- se peino el cabello hacia atras con sus dedos.

-pues yo pense lo mismo pero al parecer le gustas- otro sorbo al te

-pero es... Muy joven- volvio a suspirar pensando que la bella Yuki, la mejor amiga de el y su hermana, dejo de verlo como un amigo casi hermano y se intereso en el.

-ay Lucien, son 6 años nada mas, ademas Pixis-san y Riko-senpai se llevan aun mas- los dos rieron.

-pero el comandante Pixis es... Raro- hizo una mueca

-y tu eres muy normal ¿No?- sarcasmo irritable de nuevo

-entonces ¿que hare?- cambio de tema

-no lo se, yo solo soy informante- Angelic se puso de pie y tras darle un ultimo sorbo a su taza, se retiro. Lucien permanecio un momento en silencio pensando y analizando en lo que habia hablado con su hermana, extrañamente cuando las demas chicas se le declaraban el solo las ignoraba y se alejaba, pero ahora al saber lo de Yuki no podia evitar dejar de pensar en lo que la habian dicho. Una sonrisa inconciente se plasmo en su rostro.

-le gusto a Yuki Kirschtein- dijo en modo victorioso.

.

.

-¡¿Le dijiste?!- la pobre Yuki estaba que se moria por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-el estaba de incistente y tuve que decirle- Angelic hablo despreocupada.

-p-pero el va a pensar que soy una mocosa puberta que se enamoro de su superior- la cara de Yuki se ruborizo.

-esa no fue la impresion que me dio- Yuki miro a su amiga por lo que habia dicho, esta sonreia y esa sonrisa hizo feliz a su joven amiga.

.

.

.

.

Notas: imaginen a Yuki sonrojada como sus dos papás, se veria tan linda xD Lucien esta indeciso no por que no le guste la chica si no por la edad que le lleva a esta pero al final triunfara el amor *u*

Drabble dulce para ustedes n.n vienen mas cosas inesperadas para nuestros tres personajes asi que sigan leyendo n.n

Reviews?

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Aló gentesita de FF aqui esta el anciado drabble de este raro fic que me encanta escribir *u*

De nuevo gracias por sus reviews y gracias por las ideas que me dan las chicas de LeviHanji fans *u*

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama n.n

Bajo la densa lluvia

-bien yuki, salir a entrenar por una lluviesita no fue tan malo- la morena hablaba para si mientras esperaba pajo una gran roca a que la lluvia pasara, su equipo 3D se trabo debido a la repentina tormenta que se deshato y tuvo que regresar caminando. Empezaba a sentir mucho frio y a estornudar mucho, sin duda una fuerte gripe la tendria en cama durante algunas semanas, su madre y su padre la regañarian y despues de curarse le prohibirian salir sola a entrenar. Se sento en el suelo, solo le quedaba esperar a que la lluvia cesara o a que alguien le hicera el favor de rescatarla de esa fuerte tormenta.

-esto fue una mala idea- dijo tras un fuerte estornudo, abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho y escondio el rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente escucho los cascos de un caballo golpeando contra los charcos del suelo del lugar. Se puso de pie rapidamente, la lluvia y el denso bosque no la dejaban ver que o quien era. Vio que la silueta de un caballo que iba montado con alguien con la capucha de la legion de reconocimiento pasaba frente a ella, unos 150 metros los separaban asi que la chica comenzo a gritar para llamar la atencion del jinete.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Por aqui!- grito lo mas que pudo pero el jinete siguio con si camino.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tuuuu! ¡Veen!- volvio a gritar con esperanzas de que se detubiera. El jinete miro hacia donde estaba la chica y detuvo a su caballo, se quedo mirando y luego de unos segundos se dirigio hacia ella. Yuki solto un suspiro aliviada, por fin regresaria rapido al cuartel para evitar enfermarse o almenos no tan grave. El jinete se acerco mas y quedo confundido al igual que la chica al verlo de serca.

-¿L-lucien?- inconcientemente se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

-¿Yuki? ¿Que haces aqui?- el chico bajo del caballo y se quito la capucha, se peino el cabello mojado hacia atras. Al ver esa accion la cara de Yuki se volvio aun mas roja, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-amm sali a entrenar- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso al cuartel?- pregunto evitando sonar nervioso, Yuki asintio y juntos subieron al caballo y regresaron al cuartel.

El bosque estaba algo lejos del cuartel asi que fue un largo camino, un silencio incomodo reino por un rato. La lluvia comenzo a bajar su intensidad y empezo a hacer mas comodo el camino asi que Lucien bajo la velocidad de su caballo.

-Lucien ¿Podrias apresurar el paso?- hablo Yuki haciendo que el chico parara su caballo.

-Yuki...- ella se tenso al oir la voz seria del chico, comenzaba a parecerse al sargento Rivaille.

-por favor- hablo ella evitando que hablara. El chico bajo del caballo y la dejo confundida, este quedo parado junto al caballo mirando hacia el suelo.

-Yuki ¿Por que me evitas?- solto haciendo estremecer a la morena.

-no te|- se detuvo al ver la mirada de frustracion que el chico le dedicaba.

-no lo niegues- apreto la mandibula.

-es que... Tu ya lo sabes, Angelic te lo dijo-el asintio- yo me senti frustrada- suspiro -yo, yo se que tal vez te guste pero siento que no es correcto...- lo miro fijamente a los ojos -nuestras edades...- suspiro resignada, Lucien se quito los gogles poniendolos en su frente, acto seguido la tomo de las manos y le sonrio.

-yo tambien pense eso, Yuki, creeme, pero no se si sea buena idea negarme a algo que inconsientemente quise que pasar durante mucho tiempo- a la chica la lleno un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad y lo abrazo colgandose del caballo.

-esto sera un romance raro- el chico le dijo al oido.

-lo se- susurro Yuki.

-nuestros padres no estaran de acuerdo- volvio a decir, la chica se hundio en su cuello.

-mantengamoslo en secreto- dijo haciendo que Lucien sonriera radiante.

Despues de eso ambos salian a entrenar juntos y ademas de eso a pasar un rato sin que nadie los molestara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uuuuuu amor prohibidoooo *W* este es el drabble que se me ocurrio hoy, un poco cursi pero bonito xD

Imaginen como se pondran Rivaille y Mikasa cuando se enteren de lo que hay entre sus dos primogenitos *O*

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Reviews?

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta un bonito cap de esta loca idea n.n

Disfruten y traten de no llorar, yo lo intentare xD

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo c:

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

El tio Marco

-Jean, yo... Estoy... Embarazada- la mejor noticia que la habian dado en toda su vida, eso y el "si acepto" de Mikasa. En ese momento lo unico que hizo fue arrodillarse y besar el vientre de su mujer mientras ella sonreia por la repentina accion de Jean.

De su amor inesperado nacio la pequeña Yuki, curiosa, seria y algo timida. Jean tantas veces soño con poder tener un hijo o una hija y su sueño se habia realizado, a veces se deprimia porque el unico que conocia ese secreto era su mejor amigo Marco y le hubiera gustado conocer a su sobrina Yuki.

-oye... Papá- la pequeña Yuki desperto a su padre que estaba dormido en un sofa del cuartel. El hombre abrio sus ojos y se encontro con la mirada marron de su hija, su cabello era largo y castaño oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y un sueter rosa, zapatos cafe y una larga bujanda roja al rededor de su cuello. Su mirada era similar a la de su madre, carecia de expresiones a veces pero otras era realmente expresiva.

-¿que pasa yuki?- Jean se reincorporo y sento a su pequeña hija en sus piernas.

-¿Quien es el tio Marco?- pregunto mirandolo con mucha curiosidad.

-amm-trato de hablarle de su antiguo amigo pero recordarlo le causaba un poco de dolor-era un soldado compañero mio ¿Quien te hablo de el?- pregunto.

-Armin-san, el tio Eren, Conny y Sasha-chan- dijo sin dejar de mirar a su padre.

-¿Que te dijeron de el?- volvio a preguntar

-me dijeron que fue un gran soldado que te ayudo muchas veces por que eras algo inepto de joven- Jean rio al escuchar a su hija de 5 años hablar como toda una adulta.

-¿solo eso?- le sonrio a su hija.

-me dijeron que te preguntara a ti- le devolvio la sonrisa.

-esta bien, emm Marco fue mi mejor amigo desde que entre a la milicia-recordo sus momentos juntos-el queria estar en la policia militar por que admiraba mucho al rey y yo tambien queria estar en la policia militar pero solo para tener comodidades- rio y su hija fruncio el ceño.

-ejem en fin, el y yo junto a los demas miembro de la tropa de reconocimiento nos graduamos en los 10 primeros lugares y podiamos ir a la muralla Sina a la policia militar pero cuando el titan colosal aparecio en trost y rompio el miro de nuevo, el y yo junto a muchos mas fuimos a salvar a la gente del lugar pero nos comenzamos a quedar sin gas y los titanes comenzaron a atacar el cuartel donde estaban rellenando el gas, tu madre junto con la ayuda de Conny, Eren y Armin despejaron el camino mientras yo lideraba al resto hasta el cuartel- sonrio orgulloso y su pequeña tambien lo hizo.

-cuando llegamos yo me frustre porque no quedaba nadie en el cuartel pero tu tio Marco me ayudo a recapacitar y seguir adelante, y justo cuando todos comenzaban a darse por vencidos tu madre y los demas llegaron destruyendo a todos los titanes, Eren se encargo de los titanes de afuera del cuartel mientras los demas nos encargamos de los que estaban en el interior- recordo la gran azaña- despues de eso con la ayuda del comandante pixis y de sus tropas estacionarias tratamos de recuperar trost pero parecia imposible ya que Eren no sabia controlarse muy bien aun y quedo inconciente, conny, marco y yo estabamos atrayendo a los titanes a las orillas de la ciudad para poder proteger a Eren y recuperar el distrito pero todos comenzaron a frustrarse asi que fuimos a ayudar. Conny tuvo problemas con un titan pero yo lo ayude, en el momento que trate de escapar mi equipo 3D se descompuso y tuve que correr por las calles con un titan detras de mi- Yuki hizo una cara de preocupacion-cuando crei que lo habia perdido encontre otro equipo 3D pero tambien estaba aberiado, Marco me ayudo e hizo que el titan lo siguiera mientras yo pude escapar- despues de eso sintio un dolor en el pecho y respiro profundo.

-cuando recuperamos trost estabamos haciendo el recuento de victimas y entr ellos estaba tu tio Marco-la pequeña dejo salir algunas lagrimas, Jean la miro y le sonrio despues la abrazo fuerte y le beso la frente.

-el fue un soldado muy valiente, siempre protegio a sus amigos y estuvo al pie del cañon en cada conflicto que habia. Gracias a el me huni a la legion de reconocimiento y deje de ser un niño caprichoso para convertirme en un soldado fuerte- la pequeña se limpio las lagrimas y miro a su padre.

-papá quisiera haber conocido al tio Marco- sonrio.

-a el tambien le hubiera gustado conocerte- le devolvio la sonrisa-ademas el nunca creyo que yo me casaria con tu madre y seria bueno decirle "te lo dijeee"- los dos rieron. La pequeña se fue del lugar feliz y sonriente mientras su padre la veia partir.

-hubieras sido un gran tio- susurro y sonrio mientras veia a su hija alejarse hacia el jardin, aun en el mas alla Marco conocia a su sobrina y la cuidaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Contengan sus lagrimas, yo no pude y llore escribiendo esto :') espero les haya gustado n.n

Dedicado a el grupo LeviHanji fans n.n

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	7. Chapter 7

Aló gentesita de FF, regrese con la primera parte de este Two-shot integrado a "Las 3 mascotas" se reiran mucho con lo que viene xD

Gracias por sus reviews n.n

Sin mas que decir, aqui se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

La borrachera (parte I)

-vamos Angie, tomate solo una copa- un chico de la legion de reconocimiento animo a la chica a tomarse algo.

-soy Angelic y no gracias, no tomo- hablo seria, cuando se trataba de alcohol era mejor evitarlo, no era muy recomendable ver a la chica seria y recatada tranformada en "eso" al tomar alguna bebida con alcohol, preferia evirtar tal sustancia en las reuniones y simplemente platicar con sus compañeros, compañeras, superiores y su familia.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Angelic evito entrenar con su padre, aunque no lo acptara el ya estaba algo viejo y considerando que ella era su encarnacion, no era sano para el entrenar con su hija.

Fue a cabalgar un rato al bosque e investigar unas cuantas cosas, en el fondo tenia la misma curiosidad que su madre aunque ella lo negara cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba.

-Comandante Irwin ¿Que lo trae por aqui?- pregunto con curiosidad conny que se encontro al comandante mientras salia del cuartel.

-les traje a un nuevo recluta, necesita entrenar con Eren- detras del comandante habia un chico alto, de piel clara, ojos negros y casi inexpresivos, su cabello era un poco largo y de color negro, permanecia en silencio detras del comandante, parecia estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-oh, bienvenido- saludo conny- le dire a Eren que lo busca- sonrio, el comandante hizo lo mismo y despues se dirigio a buscara al titan.

-Eren, el comandante te busca- hablo Rivaille que guio al comandante y a el chico nuevo hasta el titan.

-Buenas tardes comandante- saludo educado.

-Eren, traigo a tu nuevo aprendiz- dijo confundiendo a Rivaille y a Eren.

-¿mi que?- pregunto el moreno.

-tu aprendiz, el tambien se puede transformar en titan pero necesita aprender como controlarse- el chico nuevo suspiro, Eren miro a Rivaille y este tambien lo miro.

-entonces aqui lo dejare, te encargaras de que aprenda todo lo que tu sabes y despues se unira a la legion de reconocimiento- Eren asintio aun sin entender.

-bien, me retiro porque no le avise a mi mujer que vendria aqui- dicho esto se despidio y salio del cuartel. No tardo mucho tiempo para que toda la legion de reconocimiento estuviera en el lugar. Rivaille salio del lugar y arrastro con el a su esposa, los demas se quedaron curioseando en el lugar.

.

.

-¿Donde estabas, Angelic?- pregunto el sargento al er llegar a su hija montada en su caballo.

-fui a montar un rato- dijo bajando del caballo.

-deviste avisarme- sono serio pero su hija no hizo caso.

-claro que si papi- se acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, despues se retiro sonriendo mientras su padre soltaba un suspiro de resignacion.

.

-entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana para comenzar con tu largo entrenamiento- Eren le dio sus instrucciones al chico.

-Lucien ¿le podrias mostrar el lugar?- el chico de lentes asintio, junto al chico nuevo salio a recorrer el cuatel mientras Eren trataba de asimilar lo que le acababan de asignar y los demas miraban retirarse a los 2 jovenes.

.

.

-amm ¿y como te llamas?- pregunto Lucien tratando de romper el silencio entre el nuevo y el.

-soy Dan McKensey- saludo serio, el chico le recordaba mucho a su padre o aun peor a la señora Mikasa Ackerman.

-yo soy Lucien Rivaille, un gusto- el chico asintio y siguieron caminando.

.

.

Angelic caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel serena, pensaba en que hacer en todo el dia.

-¡Angeliiiiiiic!- escucho el grito de su amiga, miro hacia el frente y la vio acercarse a toda velocidad.

-¿Que sucede, Yuki?- pregunto, la recien llegada trataba de recuperar el aliento despues de la carrera que hizo.

-hay un recluta nuevo...- respiro prufundamente-sera el aprendiz de el tio Eren y tambien se convierte en titan- dijo rapidamente.

-¿en serio?- Angelica se quedo pensando -eso sera interesante ¿Donde esta?- justo cuando Yuki iba a contestar escucharon algo detras de ellas.

-ellas son Yuki y mi hermana Angelic- el chico ya habia visto a Yuki pero al ver girarse a Angelica se quedo en shock. La chica era hermosa, algo bajita, 1.65 maximo, su precioso cabello negro cai por la espalda, su piel era blanca como la nieve y su mirada gris lo dejo tirando baba.

-asi que tu eres el nuevo- dijo ella seria.

-si- dijo tratando de trnaquilizarse.

-soy Angelic Rivaille y el raro que te acompaña es mi hermano mayor- dijo con su tono sarcastico.

-callate enana, mejor vete a perder el tiempo- el irritado Lucien no dejaria que lo humillaran.

-no peleen- hablo algo nerviosa Yuki tratando de no causarle malas impresiones al recien llegado.

-en fin, ella es Yuki Kirschtein- dijo presentando a su amiga.

-un gusto, yo soy Dan- no pudo terminar.

-si, como sea, Yuki acompañame- las dos chicas salieron del lugar mientras los jovenes se quedaban mirandolas irse.

-sigamos y olvida la escena que causa mi inepta hermana- Dan asintio y juntos siguieron su camino.

.

.

-fuiste algo grosera con el ¿No crees?- las chicas estaban fuera del cuartel.

-¿lo viste? Era tan ahhhhh- solto un suspiro, Yuki rio, nunca creyo ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-¿Te gusto?- rio de nuevo la castaña.

-nooo, como crees- sarcasmo de nuevo.

-hahaha nunca crei ver a la fria Angelic Rivaille cautibada por un chico- la princesa seguia alucinando con el chico nuevo. Ese seria un largo dia, pero la noche que les esperaba seria mas larga que todo el dia junto.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto apenas empieza xD se me ocurrio hacer el siguiente capitulo estilo "Que paso ayer?" xD espero que les haya gustado este loco capitulo y guarden enregias para las risas que saldran de ustedes en el siguiente capitulo.

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	8. Chapter 8

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta minisaga de "la borrachera" xD decidi hacerlo en tres partes, la primera y la segunda son como la introduccion y la ultima sera todo el desenlace de esta loca historia xD

Estos 3 capitulos seran como del estilo "¿Que pasó ayer?" xD

Gracias por sus valiosos reviews n.n los aprecio muco c:

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n Tampoco la pelicula me pertenece, solo usare ideas de ella xD

La borrachera (parte II)

Acababa de amanecer, los pasillos del caurtel se iluminaban con los rayos del sol al igual que todo el terreno al rededor. En una de las caballerisas desperto Eren lleno de tierra, vomito, agua, cerveza y una fuerte resaca que le hacia sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar, uno de los caballos se acerco a olfatearlo pero tras sentir su asqueroso olor se alejo. Eren se puso de pie y se dirigio al interior del cuartel sin imaginarse lo que adentro se encontraria.

.

.

Lucien abrio los ojos poco a poco, tenia mal puesdos sus lentes asi que se los acomodo, despues sintio un peso en su pecho y miro hacia abajo, su cara se lleno de colores al ver quien era y donde estaban. Yuki esta semidesnuda sobre el acurrucada en su pecho, estaba cubierta por una manta. Lucien se reviso y vio que aun estaba vestido y se relajo un poco pero le preocupo no saber que habia pasado y que estaban haciendo los dos en la habitacion de Yuki.

.

.

Rivaille desperto algo confundido, se ruborizo al ver que estaba encima de su esposa con la cara entre sus pechos, los dos estaban desnudos en una bañera vacia. No recordaba nada de nada, solo tenia un vago recuerdo de haber estado en una fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo recluta y despues de varios tragos perdio la memoria. Hanji hizo un sonido entre sueños, el sargento sonrio y se acurruco otra vez. Estaba totalmente relajado cuando un pensamiento fugaz lo saco de su serenidad.

-¡Angelic!- grito despertando al instante a su mujer.

.

.

En un gran salon habia mucha gente tirada en la alfombra, todos llenos de cerveza, vomito y otras sustancias. Jean estaba abrazando a Mikasa mientras ella roncaba en acurrucada al lado suyo, Conny estaba tirado boca abajo sin camisa con un gran tatuaje de la legion de reconocimiento en su espalda, Sasha estaba tirada serca de una pared llena de comida, Armin dormia en el piso boca arriba con mucha sangre en su boca, Ymir y Christa estaban recargadas en sus espaldas con el cabello lleno de cerveza de barril y por ultimo pixis en boxer debajo de riko en ropa interior y sin lentes, ninguno conciente de lo que paso la noche anterior.

.

.

En el campo de entrenamiento acurrucados sobre el pasto verde se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que Angelic y Dan, los dos dormian tranquilamente, usaban un tronco pequeño como almohada y aunque daban una impresion de escena dulce no estaban mas lejos del aspecto de los demas, a pesar de que no se encontraban en una situacion comprometedoramente porno, estaban llenos de cerveza y olian mucho a alcohol.

.

.

El unico que no se encontraba en el cuartel era el comandante irwin y quien sabe donde estaria porque no habia ninguna señal de vida de el por todo el gran terreno.

.

.

-¿que demonios pasao aqui- dijo Eren en un susurro mirando la escena del gran salon.

-shhhhh callate no grites- Sasha comenzaba a despertar pero mejor se acurruco de nuevo contra la pared susurrando unas cuantas cosas entre sueños. Eren iba a reir pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco de nuevo.

-¡¿Jaeger, donde esta Angelic?!- el sargento seguido de Hanji llegaron al lugar y al asomarse al lugar quedo asqueado con la imagen.

-creo que aqui no esta- susurro Hanji masajeando sus cienes.

-papá ¿Que sucede?- Lucien tambien llego al lugar con una roja Yuki detras de el

-no encuentro a tu hermana- dijo tocando su frente por un dolor de cabeza.

-debe estar con Dan- hablo yuki sin pensar y en ese momento Eren, Rivaille y Hanji abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Lucien sintio un escalofrio y lo lamento por Eren y el chico nuevo.

Pasaron la mañana tratando de racordar lo que habia pasado pero nadie sabia nada, Eren y Dan habia resivido una golpiza de parte del sargento mientras que todos los demas trataban de decifrar habian llegado a sus respectivas situaciones.

Solo habia algo que les preocupo mas que sus situaciones: ¿Donde estaba el comandante Irwin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha me imagine a todos en sus situaciones y no pare de reir xD

Aclaro que esta historia no sera del todo igual a la pelicula, solo tomare algunas ideas y lo demas sera directo de mi cabeza n.n

Espero les haya gustado y esperen por la ultima parte de la borrachera n.n

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	9. Chapter 9

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui les traigo la ultima parte de la borrachera. Me tarde un poco por que sufri crisis de escritora pero gracias a un poco de chocolate, musica y algunos videos de comedia acabe xD

Al final quedo bien, espero que lo disfruten.

Mensaje para Karla: espero que disfrutes este cap x'D

Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo este loco capitulo n.n

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de hajime isayama n.n

La borrachera (parte III)

Al final el unico que sabia lo que habia pasado era Mike, el se mantuvo sobrio por toda la noche y presencio cada cosa. Solo con su ayuda podian encontrar al comandante Irwin que seguia extraviado.

.

.

.

Eran las 8:00 p.m. empezaba a ocurecer y todos se reunieron en en gran salon para darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la legion de reconocimiento.

-bien, el es Dan Mckensey y sera mi aprendis y parte de nuestra tropa, ademas se puede tranformar en titan-dijo eren terminando con la presentacion. Los ojos de 3 personas se iluminaron por lo dicho hace unos momentos, 2 algo obvios y una mas tratando de ser discreta.

-Bienvenido- saludaron todos con su mano en el pecho y el chico contesto, de reojo no perdia de vista a la princesa Rivaille mientras su Hanji interior gritaba por sentir la mirada del chico.

Antes de retirarse del lugar, entraron por la puerta el comandante Pixis, Riko, el comandante Irwin y su esposa que fue una total desconocida hasta ese momento.

-Buenas noches- saludaron los comandantes y los demas respodieron al saludo.

-escuche que llego un nuevo miembro a la tropa de reconocimiento y quisimos venir a dar la bienvenida- Hablo pixis tratando de sonar cortes, Riko solto un suspiro y los demas giraron los ojos. Las intenciones del comandante no erasn precisamente llegar a saludar e irse, todos sabien eso.

-señor ya digales la verdad- Riko hizo hablar a Pixis.

-esta bien- rio -quisimos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida aqui ¿Que les parece?- todos aceptaron animados, incluso Levi quizo quedarse en la fiesta para relajarse un poco.

-tenias razon, Irwin, ellos si aceptaron- el rubio le guño el ojo a su compañero y tras dar una señal entraron unos soldados con un gran barril de cerveza.

-sirvanse- rio Pixis dando asi por iniciada la fiesta. Todos disfrutaron del ambiente al principio, Irwin platicaba con su esposa y la presentaba a los demas.

-chicos, ella es mi esposa- sonrio radiante -Karla Copper de Smith- la mujer saludaba amablemente a los demas obteniendo inmediatamente el cariño de los demas.

Un rato despues llegaron algunos cocineros con algunos aperitivos y mas bebidas, entre ellos unos pequeños canapes de hongos que encantaron a todos y fueron arrasados en minutos, los unicos que no comieron fuerona la señora Karla por que era alergica y Mike ya que no le gustaban los hongos. Mas entrada la noche llego un soldado enviado desde un centro de investigacion dentro de la muralla Sina que venia buscando a la señora Karla, ella era una cientifica a cargo de investigaciones sobre metodos medicos para curar algunas enfermedades. Ella lamento irse tan temprano y aunque su esposo la quizo acompañaar ella insistio en que se quedara a disfrutar de la fiestacon sus amigos, error.

Mas tarde todos jugaban, estaban borrachos e intoxicados por los canapes de hongos, ya que los hongos en realidad habian sido confundidos y resultaron ser una especie de hongo psilocybe que hacia alucinar a sus consumidores, los ponia euforicas, ansiosos y axitados, ademas la convinacion de tanta toxina junto el alcohol no era precisamente la mejor idea.

Yuki estaba demasiado cariñosa con Lucien y este se ofrecio a llevarla a dormir, al llegar a su habitacion ella se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, Lucien algo mareado la siguio pero cuando ella comenzo a desvestirse el chico reacciono un poco y evito que todo pasara a escenas mas candentes y tras luchar un poco cayeron dormidos sobre la cama de la chica.

En el gran salon todos comenzaron a jugar a verdad o reto y las locuras no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Verdad o reto? hip*- pregunto Eren a Conny.

-yo soy macho y quiero un reto hip*- se golpeo el pecho y sonrio algo mareado.

-bien hip* quiero que te tatues el emblema hip* de la legion hip*- todos pusieron atencion y Conny euforico acepto, entre Eren y Jean hicieron el tatuaje con algunas agujas y tinta, a pesar de estar borrachos es quedo bastante bien y mientras tatuaban al pobre chico, los demas siguieron jugando.

-¿Verdad o reto, Christa?- Sasha pregunto a la rubia mientras se atragantaba de carne.

-¡quiero un reto!- exclamo animada haciendo reir a los demas.

-hip* esta bien, te reto a tomar toda la cerveza restante de ese barril- Sasha sonrio.

-no no no esto es un complot hip*-fruncio el ceño la pequeña rubia- esa es mucha cerveza como para acabarmela yo sola hip*-

-yo te ayudare Christa- Ymir hablo soltando un gran eructo haciendo reir a carcajadas a todos los intoxicados. La chicas fueron por el barril y se tiraron toda la cerveza encima quedando todas empapadas, todos rieron como locos con la accion y regresaron a su juego.

-le toca a usted sargento hip*- hablo Armin pero fue interumpido por los alaridos de Angelic.

-vamos papá ¡tu puedes! ¡Enseñales a toda la vola de perdedores que hay aqui!- el alcohol en Angelic Rivaille podia convertirla en toda una Hanji Zoe y ponerla como niño con exceso de azucar en su organismo. El hombre rio gracias a la intoxicacion y acepto el reto.

-bien hip*- Armin sonrio -pase toda la noche encerrado en el baño con la teniente Zoe hip* y no salga hasta que amanesca- el hombre no lo penso dos veces, todaa noche habia deseado estar con su esposa a solas y no precisamente para hablar de titanes.

-vamos mon cheri, hoy sere tu titan- ronroneo al sargento cargando a su esposa que tambien lo deseaba y juntos salieron para encerrarse en el baño mas sercano y tener sexo desenfrenado toda la noche hasta caer rendidos.

-¡Soy un macho!- gritaba Conny para tratar de calmar el dolor que causaban les agujas. Todos volvieron a reir.

-¡Sigo yo!- Sasha exclamo animada.

-yo, yo... ¿Yo que?- Angelic estaba tratando de hacer el reto pero tanta toxina la hacia perder el sentido de sus frases.

-¡El retoooo!- gritaron todos ella rio y asintio.

-comete todo lo que hay aqui- dijo entre risas la Rivaille y Sasha no dudo en lanzarse contra una mesa que estaba llena de comida. Detras de ellos se encontraban Pixis y Riko platicando, cuando de repente comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse hasta quedar semidesnudos y jadeando llamando la atencion de los demas.

-¡Consigan un cuarto!- gritaron algunos, Ymir y Christa lanzaron algo de cerveza hacia ellos y mareadas se quedaron dormidas.

-ignorenlos- Mikasa rio desorientada.

Eren y y Jean habian terminado con el pobre conny que quedo tirado boca abajo y el dolor del tatuaje lo hizo quedarse dormido.

-yo quiero un reto hip*- Eren exigio mientras Jean se abrazaba de su esposa diciendole lo mucho que la amaba y soltando una lagrimas dramaticas.

-no no, me tocaba hip* a mi- Armin hablo.

-tu no cumples retos hahahahahahahaha- Eren se burlo.

-¡soy mejor que tu!- se defendio el ojiazul

-tu no te puedes regenerar hip*-

-hip*pero soporto el dolor- Armin seguia terco.

-quiero ver- rio Eren.

-uuuuuuuu te reto- todos los presentes animaron a Armin, este se puso de pie y salio del salon, segundos despues regreso con unas pinzas, se las metio a la boca, agarro uno de sus premolares y tras tirar fuerte de el lo saco haciendo salir mucha sangre.

-¡Jodeeeer! No dolio- intento contener las lagrimas de dolor y todos los demas rieron por la locura que habia hecho.

-bieeeeeen- exclamaron todos, de la nada Angelic se puso de pie y jalo con el a Dan, juntos salieron del cuartel a tomar algo de aire y se quedaron dormidos a medio campo. Todos estaban animados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el comandante Irwin se habia quedado dormido junto a una pared y todos pensaron en hacerle maldades. Primero despeinaron su cabello y lo agarraron en una coleta, despues con algo de maquillaje hicieron arte abstracto en su rostro y en toda su ropa. Por ultimo Eren lo llevo hasta las caballerisas, lo subio a un caballo, lo hato y tras asustar al caballo, salio cabalgando hasta el bosque sercano. Eren sintio como se mareaba intensamente y finalmente cayo sobre un cahrco de lodo que habia ahi.

Todos se quedaron dormidos por los efectos de los hongos y no despertaron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Mike se encargo de informarles a todos de lo sucedido y les advirtio que si no encontraban al comandante pronto, su esposa se preocuparia y se armaria un escandalo.

Con todo y resaca todos fueron al bosque en busca del comandante. Estuvieron un buen rato buscando y por los al rededores, cuando creian que se habia perdido, lo encontraron caminando junto al caballo al que fue atado y con una cara furiosa.

Definitivamente esa fue la ultima vez que hubo una borrachera en el cuartel de la legion de reconocimiento, la ultima vez que comian hongos, la ultima vez que le daban de tomae alcohol a Angelic y la ultima vez que la harian caso a Pixis de hacer una fiesta de bienvenida...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaaaaaaan! Espero les haya gustado el desenlace de la historia xD me gusto como quedo aunque despues hare un AU mas explicito y mas divertido xD

Dedicado al grupo de FB LeviHanji fans con mucho cariño xD

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


	10. Chapter 10

Aló gentesita FF, hoy les traigo su anciado capitulo de este fic n.n

Disfrutenlo, va dedicado al grupo y foro LeviHanji fans, unanse se divertiran mucho xD

Gracias por sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Las 3 hadas madrinas

El escuadron del joven Lucien estaba formado por 6 chicas y el como el lider. Tres de sus compañeras nunca lo dejaban en paz, casi siempre tenia que salir huyendo de ellas para poder respirar sin tenerlas encima de el. Por otro lado sus otras 3 compañeras eran indiferentes con el, lo trataban como su mejor amiga y no como pretendiente, eran las unicas agenas a su hermana que sabian de su relacion secreta con Yuki y eran las unicas que lo ayudaban a huir de las otras 3 chicas.

-por favor diganles que me fui a la muralla Sina por unos asuntos, no las quiero ver en todo el finde semana-

-claro, estaras de caliente con Yuki- rio una de ellas

-Yuki y yo no hacemos cosas asi- se ruborizo haciendo reir a las demas.

-ya, May, dejalo en paz- sonrio otra mas.

-si, pobrecito- rio burlona la ultima.

-esta bien, enamorado, vete con ella- sonrio May-nosotras te cubrimos- le guiño el ojo y tras abrazar a las tres salio a encontrarse con su joven chica.

Cabalgo hasta un bosque espeso, lo atrabezaba un rio que le daba un esplendido paisaje al lugar. Se detuvo y pajo del caballo, se dirigio al rio y le dio de beber a su compañero mientras el se mojaba el cabello y la frente.

-te vez bien hoy- hablo alguien detras de el. Se giro y vio a la chica de oscuros cabellos y ojos castaños que lo traia como loco. Llevaban 1 año saliendo juntos, al principio fue dificil mantener el secreto pero lograron salir adelante y mantener juntos su relacion. Se veian varias veces en el bosque con el pretexto de ir a entrenar, pero solo era para pasar tiempo juntos a solas.

-gracias-se rasco la nuca mientras se ruborizaba-tu tambien te vez bien- la miro sonriendo- eres hermosa- Yuki se puso roja como tomate y solto una risita nerviosa.

-si pudiste escaparte- cambio de tema rapidamente haciendo reir a Lucien.

-si, May, Barbara y Chinchi me ayudaron- rio.

-ellas treas son como tus hermanas perdidas- sonrio mientras se acercaba a el y lo miraba a los ojos.

-sin su ayuda y la de Angelic, no estariamos tu y yo aqui- acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-me caen bien, deberias presentarmelas formalmente- sonrio.

-lo hare, pero ya sabes lo principal, sus nombres y que nos ayudan a estar juntos- miro hacia el horizonte.

-pero no se nada mas- Yuki hizo un puchero, Lucien la miro enternecido y la abrazo.

-te contare sobre ellas entonces- los dos sonrieron y fueron a sentarse debajo de un arbol para comenzar con su singular platica.

-bien-Lucien abrazaba a Yuki mientras los dos estaban sentados bajo el arbol-empezemos por May Chang, ella es la tipica chica ruda que cuida de todos sus amigos, es pervertida, divertida y me cae muy bien- rio-despues esta Barbara Andrei, es una chica algo mas calmada que May-risa de nuevo-ciertamente las tres son como la misma persona pero en diferentes niveles- ahora la que rio fue Yuki-por ultimo esta Chinchi Yoon que es mas calmada que las otras dos, si nunca se hubieran conocido ella seria la tipica chica timida escondida detras de un arbusto- la pareja rio y despues se miraron.

-suenan divertidas- hablo Yuki.

-y lo son, las conoceras poco a poco y te caeran muy bien- Yuki asintio.

La pareja disfruto de su tarde juntos sin ninguna interrupcion y todo gracias a La princesa Rivaille y las tres hadas madrinas de Lucien.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues hoy ando medio ocupadilla haciendo un lemon bien hard xD asi que solo traje este capitulo cortito n.n

Muchas gracias por leer.

Digan no al plagio xD

Au revoir!


	11. Chapter 11

Aló gentesita de FF, hoy tengo inspiracion de cosas cursis y dramaticas xD asi que les traigo este drabble de esta loca idea llamada "las 3 mascotas" xD

Gracias por sus reviews son muy valiosos para una escritora como yo c:

En fin, comenzamos!

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Y ahi estaba Angelic, asomada por una ventana, recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras veia entrenar a los dos hombres... O al menos a uno de ellos.

-Bien, Dan, eres bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- sonrio el chico castaño de ojos claros.

-Gracias- el azabache sonrio de vuelta.

Los dos practicaban llaves, ataques, patadas y todo para perfeccionar el estilo de combate del joven recluta, despues de todo al convertirse en titan seria su unica forma de enfrentarse a los enemigos.

Pararon un momento y se sentaron el el cesped para recobrar las energias. De repente Eren miro hacia el cuartel y diviso a la princesa Rivaille en una ventana.

-creo que tienes publico- rio burlon llamando la atencion de Dan, el miro hacia la direccion que señalaba su maestro y un sonrojo crecio en sus mejillas. Angelic al ver que era descubierta se metio y cerro la ventana apresurada.

-ella es preciosa- susurro Dan aun mirando la ventana.

-¿resistiras las golpizas de Rivaille?- Eren se burlo de nuevo.

-por ella haria lo que sea- Eren sonrio, separados esos dos eran como dos cubitos de hielo, frios y calculadores, ella como su padre y el chico le recordaba algo a su hermana Mikasa, pero con una sola mirada esos cubitos se derretian y derramaban mas miel que un oso urgando en un panal.

-pues ve con ella- sonrio el castaño mirando a su alumno, este asintio y veloz salio a su encuentro con la chica.

Angelic revisaba los cuartos desocupados, le gustaba mantener todo en orden pero ironicamente su cuarto era todo un desastre, cortesia de la herencia de sus padres. Mientras sacudia un alto mueble parada en una silla trato de alcanzar unos libros para ver de que eran y limpiar mas a fondo, se para de puntitas y perdio el equilibro. Un mal movimiento la hizo caer, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo pero este nunca llego. Abrio los ojos y el rojo domino su cara por completo.

-hubiera sido una fea caida- el chico de ojos oscuros y cabello azabache la sostenia entre sus brazos mientras le sonreia.

-g-gracias- desvio la mirada un poco.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto aun sonriendo.

-si...- inflo las mejillas, le molestaba ponerse asi por un chico. Dan rio y la bajo, ella se reincorporo y subio a la silla otra vez.

-te caeras de nuevo- hablo el viendo a la terca chica.

-necesito esos libros- el se acerco y los alcanzo para ella, ella bajo de la silla y le quito los libros. Dan desvio la mirada algo apenado. Derrepente sintio unos calidos labios tocar su mejilla y se ruborizo.

-gracias Dan- seguido de eso la morena salio de la habitacion apenada dejando a un rojo Dan en la habitacion.

-una golpiza no e detendra de estar con ella- susurro para el y sonrio ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taraaaan! Que les parecio este nuevo drabble? Bueno aparte de cursi xD

Espero les haya gustado n.n

Gracias por leer

Au revoir!


	12. Chapter 12

Aló gentesita de FF, otra vez le triago actualizacion de este raro fic n.n despues de este viene un lemon que espero les guste mucho n.n

Gracias por los reviews

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

-¡no por que sea el enano lider voy a permitir esto!- la furiosa Mikasa Ackerman peleaba contra el Sargento, estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-mamá dejalo- rogo la castaña que miraba la escena.

-¡Acabo con el y sigues tu, mocoso!- la morena se dirigio al alto castaño de lentes que abrazaba fuerte a Yuki.

-deja de dar tu espectaculo- hablo serio el sargento mientras esquivaba ataques.

-¡tu hijo le robo la inocencia a mi hija!- exclamo enojada la mujer. No le molestaba mucho lo que paso, le molestaba que haya pasado con el hijo de la persona que mas mal le caia.

-esas 3 chismosas me las van a pagar- una amiga de Lucien estaba furiosa pues lo que estaba pasando era nada mas y nada menos que culpa de las 3 compañeras celosas del Rivaille.

.

.

.

Yuki se habia quedado sola en el cuartel, alimentaba a los caballos mientras los demas habian salido de mision y a entrenar. Odiaba tener que quedarse una vez por semana a cuidar a los caballos pero esa fue su tarea designada, por otra parte le gustaba quedarse pero solo cuando Lucien se quedaba haciendo investigaciones, eran de las pocas veces que podian estar a solas sin ser molestados.

Estaba acariciando a una de los caballos mientras lo veia comer, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintio que era alzada del suelo por unos fuertes brazos.

-llegue temprano- escucho en su oido y sonrio al oir esa voz.

-me alegro- miro al dueño de la voz y sonrio ampliamente.

-estoy agotado de tanto entrenamiento- le susurro seductor en el oido, ella se estrmecio y se ruborizo.

-mmm que mala suerte- bajo la mirada.

-per para ti no lo estoy- la beso dulcemente en la mejilla y la llevo adentro.

En minutos los dos estaban en la habitacion de Yuki semidesnudos y no era la primera vez. Una noche despues de pelear porque una de las compañeras de Lucien se le habia insinuado, discutieron y para reconciliarse recurrieron al metodo practico, esa fue la primera vez de ambos pero o la ultima.

Lucien se movia dentro de ella suavemente, era tan estrecha que a veces le daba miedo lastimarla, Yuki solo se abrazaba a el y gemia apenada. El chico la miraba y sonreia orgulloso al ser el el unico que causaba esas sensaciones en ella, verla sonrojada y gimiendo su nombre lo volvia feliz, sabia que no encontraria a alguien como ella en ningun lugar y por eso agradecia cada momento que el y ella pasaban juntos por mas corto que este fuera.

-L-Lucien...- solto la chica antes de pegar un grito por la embestida que el le dio.

-ya no aguanto mas Yuki- jadeo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Haslo...- gimio y tras subir la velocidad de las embestidas, los dos llegaron a su limite. Descansaron un poco mientras estaba recostados en la cama de la chica. Lucien agradecia estar con ella y agradecia que las 3 acosadoras no estaban ahi.

.

.

-ya dinos donde esta Lucien-kun- exigio una mujer con tono berrinchudo.

-ya callate y deja de acosarlo- una chica irritada hablo.

May, Chinchi y Barbara trataban de evitar que las 3 acosadoras fueran hacia el cuartel y arruinaran la bella atmosfera de el chico y Yuki.

-ya dejenlos en paz- hablo irritaba Barbara y se arrepintio de lo dicho. Las acosadoras no eran tan tontas como parecian y rapidamente se dieron cuenta de quienes hablaban. Se retiraron sin decir nada dejando confundidas a las 3 defensoras por su repentino cambio de planes, lo que no se esperaron fue que fueran a chismosearle todo a los padres de la pareja.

.

.

.

-yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ellos hagan- Rivaille se defendia de los ataques cada vez mas fuertes de la mujer.

-maldito enano- la azabache dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de golpear al hombre.

-¡Ya basta!- silencio Jean a los combatientes.

-Mikasa-chan tranquilizate por favor- rogo Hanji que estaba muy preocupada por la situecion.

-Mikasa, estoy molesto como tu pero no quiero hacer las cosas asi, lo mejor es hablar con ello- Jean por fin tranquilizo a su mujer.

-s-si, solo fue un chisme de parte de esas tres- May trato de ayudar, Barbara y Chinchi trataban de tranquilizar a Yuki que lloraba a mares en el pecho de Lucien mientras este la abrazaba fuertemente y veia la escena.

-por favor hablemos- volvio a pedir Hanji, Mikasa asintio y todos entraron al cuartel a tratar el asunto de los 2 herederos. Rivaille sintio que la chica habia exagerado hasta que recordo lo vivido unas semanas antes y la comprendio un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

Y este es el semilemon que hice xD el siguiente va estar bien hard asi que preparence, no adivinaran quienes son los protagonistas del siguiente xD o si?

Gracias por leer n.n

Au revoir!


	13. Chapter 13

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta el tan esperado lemon de estos dos xD mas esperado que la golpiza de Rivaille para Eren x'D

Dedicado para el grupo y foro LeviHanji fans n.n

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Tenian samanas haciendose incinuaciones el uno al otro, miradas, rozes, sonrisas, todo lo posible sin dejar de ser discretos pero nunca podian estar solos, el entrenaba con Eren mientras que ella aprendia sobre titanes con su madre o entrenaba con su padre, parecia que el destino no los queria juntos...

.

.

-asi que este es el punto debil de los titanes debido a su anatomia- Hanji no dejaba de hablar y su hija no ponia atencion por estar mirando por la ventana.

-Angie pon atencion- suspiro la castaña llamando la atencion de su hija.

-lo siento- la miro algo ruborizada.

-¿Que estas...- Hanji se asomo a la ventana y rio al ver de lo que se trataba. En el campo se podian divisar a los 2 titanes practicando, Eren y el recluta Dan.

-despues de todo te gustan los titanes- rio burlona la mujer.

-¡Mamaaaa!- replico Angelic haciendo reir mas a su madre.

-si tu padre se entera va a desfigurar al pobre chico- hizo una mueca de preocupacion.

-no se tiene que enterar- Angelic desvio la mirada.

-asi que ustedes dos tienen algo ¿eh?- la teniente parecia adolescente chismosa, queria sacarle toda la verdad a su hija y aunque ella se nego, al final le dijo todo a su madre.

-una pregunta mas...- hablo la mujer con los ojos brillosos de curiosidad.

-¿Que?- Angelic estaba irritada y apenada.

-tu sigues siendo virgen ¿cierto?- sus rostros estaban serca, los ojos grises de la pequeña chica se abrieron y el rojo coloreo toda su cara.

-¡Mamaaaaaaa!- se pudo escuchar y despues la risa burlona de Hanji.

.

.

Desde esa platica con su loca madre ella no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho "tu sigues siendo virgen ¿Cierto?" esa frase retumbaba en su mente desde que Hanji se la dijo, sus pensamientos pervertidos crecian en su mente imagenandose a ella y Dan sudorosos acarisiandose por todas partes, jadeando y gimendo el nombre de ambos.

-no no no no- Angelic sacudio su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidio limpiar un poco para distraerse.

Sorprendentemente limpio y ordeno 5 habitaciones completas y aun estaba dispuesta a hacer mas.

-la oficina del tio Erwin debe estar hecha un desastre- dijo para si misma mientras caminaba hacia el lugar. Con guantes en las manos cargaba una cubeta con trapos, sacudidores, una escoba un trapeador y algo de jabon. Llego al lugar y pateo la puerta, sin fijarse entro y comenzo a levantar libros y papeles del suelo, estaba concentrada hasta que escucho que la puerta se cerro lentamente y despues escucho el seguro activarse. Rapidamente tomo una escoba y miro hacia atras, se ruborizo al ver quien habia cerrado la puerta.

-se toca antes de entrar- la sonrisa seductora del muchacho parado frente a ella la hizo estremecer.

-l-lo siento Dan, yo pense que no habia nadie- miro hacia otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-tranquila, solo estaba revisando unos documentos- le sonrio y camino hacia ella. Los pensamientos que reprimia comenzaron a aparecer y sintio que no podria contenerce.

-¿te ayudo a limpiar?- Dan estaba tan serca de ella que podia oir sus latidos acelerarce cada vez mas.

-yo... Yo ya no quiero limpiar- su tono de voz cambio repentinamente, estaba casi ronroneandole al muchacho.

-me alegro...- dicho eso ella se abalanzo hacia el y lo beso apasionadamente, Dan la cargo sosteniendola del trasero y profundizo el beso. Sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio de sus bocas y tras besarse por unos largos momentos, por fin se separaron gracias a la falta de oxigeno.

-Dan... Yo- el la callo besandola otra vez, camino hasta llegar al escritorio de Erwin, con una mano tiro todo lo que ahi estaba mientras la sostenia del trasero con su mano libre. Se sento y ella quedo incada sobre su regazo, ya mas comodos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, tocandose, acariciando y sintiendo cada parte de su ser. Angelic se deshizo rapidamente de sus guantes blancos para poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su acompañante.

-eres preciosa, Rivaille- la voz grave del muchacho resono en los oidos de la chica haciendo que esta se exitara mas.

-Dan, quiero ser tuya- gimio mientras sentia las manos de el acariciar su firme trasero. El sonrio con el comentario y la acosto sobre el escritorio, rapidamente le quito los pantalones y ropa interior y despues de admirarla toda humeda, el se deshizo de sus prendas. Se inclino sobre ella, la beso en los labios, bajo por su cuello hasta sus pechos y los lamio haciendola suspirar. Con una mano la atrajo hacia el para volver a besarla mientras que con la otra abrio sus piernas, se posiciono en medio de ellas y rapidamente la penetro. Un grito ahogado salio de la garganta de la chica pero fue interrumpido por los labios del azabache. Dan se quedo quieto un momento y despues comenzo a moverse poco a poco, los gemidos se hicieron presente y esto estimulaba las ganas de cada uno.

-estas muy estrecha- gruño el moreno mientras se movia.

-y tu estas muy ¡Duro!- grito de nuevo la chica haciendo sonreir al muchacho.

Cuando Dan sintio que las paredes de la chica se contraian comenzo a mover sus caderas mas rapido hasta que los dos llegaron a la gloria juntos.

-ahh Angelic me encantas- hablo agitado el chico mientras miraba el sonrojado y cansado rostro de la muchacha.

-tu tambien me encantas- lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso lento el cual Dan respondio. Cuando se separaron sonrieron, el chico aparto los largos cabellos de la chica de su rostro y le beso tiernamente la frente.

Angelic se puso su ropa interior y encima la larga camisa de Dan, el solo se puso sus boxer y pantalon. Se miraron y sonrieron, Dan se acerco a ella que seguia sobre el escritorio y metiendose entre sus piernas la beso apasionadamente. Estaban tan distraidos que no escucharon cuando el seguro de la puerta se quito y la puerta se abrio.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?!- los dos se separaron asustados y miraron hacia la entrada de la oficina.

-¡pa-padre!- Angelic se estremecio.

-sargen|- Dan no pudo hablar por que fue callado por el fuerte puño del Sargento.

-¡papa! ¡Dejalo!- grito la chica mientras trataba de quitar de encima a su furioso padre.

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Que le hiciste?!- la golpiza siguio, Dan no podia liberarse del hombre y Angelic no podia separarlos. Fuera de la oficina Hanji suspiraba resignada y Erwin palido se lamentaba por el destino de su pobre esritorio...

.

.

.

.

Hahahahahahahaha xD pobrecito Dan, eso le pasa por meterse con la princesa Rivaille xD

Espero les hayan gustado estos tres capitulos de hoy n.n

Reviews?

Au revoir!


	14. Chapter 14

Aló gentesita de FF, aqui esta una actualizacion de este loco fic.

Hoy se unira a este fic una nueva chica, el personaje me lo regalo una genial miembro de el grupo LeviHanji fans en FB xD

Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy n.n

Saludoooos

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama n.n

Mary Smith...

Ese dia, sorprendentemente, era un dia tranquilo, todos estaban descanzando en el cuartel, no habia misiones ni entrenamientos asi que se quedaron todos flojeando y relajandose.

-¡Buenos dias!- El comandante Irwin Smith llego sorpresivamente, el casi siempre estaba dentro de la muralla Sina, tratando asuntos del exterior, con su familia o simplemente descanzando, despues de todo estaba proximo al retiro y no debia hacer mucho.

-Buenos dias, comandante- todos los que estaban presentes saludaron, Lucien, Yuki, Dan, Angelic, el sargento Rivaille, Hanji Zoe, Eren y Armin estaban en el lugar, los demas seguramente estaban dormidos, escudriñando la cocina, en el caso de Conny y Sasha o perdiendo el tiempo en otro lugar, en el caso de el escuadron de Lucien.

-hoy traje a un nuevo recluta- dijo sin rodeos, Rivaille fruncio el ceño y miro de reojo al joven titan aprendiz de Eren.

-¡Que bien! Yyy ¿Quien es?- pregunto animada la mujer del sargento.

-mi hija Mary- en ese momento una chica joven, alta y linda entro al lugar, lucia algo seria ya que ni una sonrisa dedico a los presentes. La chica parecia recorrer con la mirada el lugar y detuvo la vista en uno de los reclutas, en el pelinegro joven titan victima de algunas golpizas del sargento, Dan Mckensey. Su boca se curvo un poco haciendo parecer que sonreia, despues por fin hablo para presentarse y saludar.

-Buenos dias, soy Mary Smith, es un gusto conocerlos- sonrio mas evidentemente sin dejar de mirar a Dan, la princesa Rivaille solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, ahora sabia lo que eran los celos, al parecer no le gusto mucho las miradas que le lanzaba la nueva al joven titan.

-¿usted tiene una hija?- preguntaron los presentes, si apenas conocian a la esposa del comandante, ahora enterarse que tenia una hija de unos 18 años aproximadamente era sorprendente. Era muy parecida a el, era alta, tenia porte elegante, y sus ojos eran delmmismo color que su padre, su cabello no era igual al de el, este era largo y castaño como el de la señora Karla, asi que era mas que obvio que esa chica era la heredera Smith.

-la dejare a su cargo teniente- se dirigio a la cientifica Zoe, ella solo asintio y le sonrio a la chica haciendo que esta le dovolviera la sonrisa y que la pequeña Angelic ardiera de coraje.

.

.

.

.

.

Uyyyyy y aqui esta el encuentro de las 2 princesas de la legion xD estas dos chicas tendran una gran rivalidad pero relajense, a la larga se llevaran bien xD

Espero les haya gustado este drabble *u*

Reviews?

Au revoir!


End file.
